


Reaction Fic - The Call

by ThePause



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePause/pseuds/ThePause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction Fic - The Call

“I still can’t believe she won,” Kurt said, sitting down on the bed and placing his phone in the charging dock. “I vividly remember the first time I met her. She talked 100 miles and hour and had these crazy, intense eyes. She could sing, no question, but I never imagined that tiny girl with the white knee socks would actually make it. But she did. She did everything she said she would do.”

 

Blaine closed the closet door, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still wet from the shower. “It’s incredible, isn’t it? I mean, she definitely deserved it. If Anne Hathaway had won I don’t know what I would have done. You know how I feel about her.”

 

Kurt laughed. “But, Blaine, Princess Diaries! Please tell me you’ll let the baby watch Princess Diaries.”

 

Blaine pulled the towel from his waist and rubbed it through his hair. “I’ll allow it. But only because of the divine Miss Julie Andrews.”

 

“Obviously,” Kurt said, pulling the comforter back so Blaine could slide in next to him. 

 

Blaine kissed him, tugging on his ear and smiling. “Here we are.”

 

Kurt quirked an eyebrow in question. “Where, approaching our thirties? New York?” He kissed Blaine’s neck. “This bed?”

 

“All of it, Kurt. We’re in New York doing the thing that we love, together. Our friends are here and amazing things are happening to them and…we’re going to have a baby,” Blaine smiled, tears filling his eyes.

 

Kurt pulled him close and kissed his nose, his cheeks, his lips. “I wouldn’t want any of it if I didn’t have you.”

 

They fell into each other, their bodies tangled together. Kurt’s phone buzzed on the nightstand but they didn’t care, their sighs and moans drowning out the noise. 

It buzzed again. And again.

 

“Maybe you should check that?” Blaine sighed, Kurt’s lips on his Adam’s apple.

 

“It can wait,” Kurt growled, moving down Blaine’s chest.

 

“But it could be-”

 

He didn’t get the words out before Kurt was leaping towards the ringing phone, a sudden realization on his face. “It’s Jessie!”

 

“Answer it!”

 

“Hello? Jessie? Is it….okay….and….okay we’re on our way. We’ll be right there!”

 

Blaine was already out of the bed and pawing through their underwear drawer. He threw a pair of boxer briefs at Kurt while pulling on his own. Together they tripped into pants and shirts, buttoning and zipping as they ran for the door.

 

“Shoes!” Kurt shouted as Blaine ran barefoot into the hallway.

 

They pulled on shoes and grabbed keys and phones and stumbled down the stairs to the street.

 

Once inside a cab, unable to do anything but sit and wait, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand. “I love you, Kurt. I love you and I love our life and I know…everything is about to change.”

 

“It is,” Kurt said, the street lights shining on his face, his smile wide, “in the best way.”


End file.
